A Scarf for Percy
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: *Adaption of the episode on request of tate310*


One cold early winter's morning, Percy and Thomas were talking about the snow, which lay glittering at their wheels like a long white cold blanket with diamonds sewn in.

But neither engine was happy about the cold sub -zero temperatures.

"All I want right now," Huffed Thomas "is a nice warm boiler! Firelighter's late!"

"He's late because of all the bad weather." replied Percy "Maybe we'd feel warmer if we just talk about warm things instead." He suggested.

"Hm- about something like how silly we'd look if our funnels froze to icicles!" Thomas laughed heartily.

"That is not funny!" Huffed Percy. " _Try_ and think of something warm."

"Firelighters would be nice." Muttered Thomas.

"Scarves!" Squeaked Percy.

"Scarves?" Thomas laughed again. "That is just what you need Percy- a woolly scarf wrapped right round your funnel!"

Of course, Thomas was only teasing his friend, but Percy thought about thick woolly scarves with happy regards until the firelighter finally arrived.

...

Meanwhile, The Fat Controller was enjoying warm oatmeal for breakfast. Today was a very important day on the Hatt calendar; he was taking some important visitors taken around his railway before stopping to have photographs taken for the Sodor Times.

"I think I shall bring my special new trousers." he told his wife. "I shall put them in my trunk and change before the photographs."

"That is a sensible idea dear." Replied Lady Hatt. She handed him his hat and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck!" She said.

"Thank you my dear!" Beamed Sir Topham Hatt, and then he hurried out to catch his train. He had selected Edward as means of transportation to get to his destination. Henry was to be taking the visitors later on.

...

Percy felt a lot warmer and was puffing round the yard working hard as usual, but he was still thinking about scarves. He saw numerous people and they all wore scarves!

He saw Henry nearby.

"My funnel's cold! My funnel's cold! I want a scarf! I want a scarf!" He said.

"Rubbish!" Snorted Henry "Engines don't wear scarves round their funnels!"

"Engines with proper funnels do!" Retorted Percy cheekily. "You only have a short one!"

Before Henry could answer, Percy had puffed away.

Henry was cross. He was very proud of his short neat funnel!

...

Percy decided to be even cheekier and quietly sneak up on the coaches waiting by the platform.

However, he was so intent on his plan; he didn't notice that two porters were taking a baggage trolley across the line.

It was filled with bags and trunks and the porters walked backwards to ensure that nothing fell off.

They didn't notice Percy either...until the trolley had disappeared under his wheels!

Bags and trunks burst open upon impact covering Percy with skirts, blouses, shirts trousers boots and shoes. A black top hat was hanging over his lamp iron, and to matters even worse, a pair of grey trousers were lovingly coiled round his funnel.

Even worse still, jam had exploded everywhere. Everyone was very cross and began grumbling about having no clean, decent clothes. Percy wished the line would swallow him up.

"Mine!" The Fat Controller snapped snatching his top hat back. "Look at this mess!" he shouted "All the important passengers are covered in jam!"

"Yes sir. I am sir."

And just look at my freshly pressed trousers- they're ruined!

"Yes sir. Please sir." Percy responded nervously.

"We must pay everyone for their clothing, and thanks to you, my trousers are ruined! You shall keep them as a scarf and wear them. Perhaps it would remind to play silly tricks on the coaches." The Fat Controller concluded sternly.

...

On the way back, Percy felt very silly indeed- and ashamed

He met up with James.

"Well Percy!" He crowed. "I see you've found a scarf!"

Laughing, he went away to tell Henry.

Later, Percy and Thomas were resting in the sheds. Percy's driver unwound the trousers from his funnel, and Percy was given a thorough clean by his crew.

Henry was pleased with his run with the special passengers, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Percy.

"Driver told me the weather will be warmer tomorrow." He said. So you wouldn't need a scarf."

"Well who needs a scarf anyway? Boilers are all an engine needs to keep warm." Percy decided firmly.


End file.
